


Opposite Day

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Daydreaming, F/F, Happy Ending, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina catches Emma masturbating but Emma doesn't know. She comes up with a plan to seduce Emma but it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Day

**Author's Note:**

> Regina is the idiot this time, and I love it.

Mayor Regina Mills was on a mission. She had recently discovered—through an entirely accidental experiment in which her mirror somehow conjured an image of Emma Swan… in the shower doing… things—that her former nemesis harboured certain feelings for her. There was a time, not too long ago, where she would have either dismissed what she had seen, or taken advantage of the knowledge in order to run the woman out of her town.

As their relationship stood at this current present point in time, Regina wasn’t interested in either of those options. No. Regina wanted to take advantage, of course, but what she had in mind was in no way intended to drive Emma Swan away. Definitely not. If anything, she wanted Emma to stay—very close, and preferably often.

Her latest plan to achieve what she wanted had, simply put, backfired spectacularly. Through absolutely no fault of her own, she and Emma ended up locked in a store room at the Sheriff’s Office. Unfortunately, and this even she couldn’t deny being her fault, she had relied on the usual Emma Swan obliviousness for her plan to succeed and it didn’t occur to her that Emma would actually  _check_ the door herself rather than take Regina at her word.

She had. Hence the backfire in which Regina had to pretend she was a complete idiot. It wasn’t too difficult to pull off, considering she was flustered and her brain had scattered due to the monumental failure of the situation. Emma had only smiled, patted her shoulder and sauntered off as though it were  _obvious_ Regina was an idiot.  _Really_. Who the hell would even believe that? Regardless of how brilliant her acting had been.

Emma was an idiot, not her.

Well—not  _usually_ her, in any case.

Regina sighed.

She was attracted to Emma. If she was honest with herself—she always was unless the truth was something she  _really_ didn’t want to deal with—she had always known she was attracted to Emma. She would have to be asexual and blind  _not_ to be attracted to Emma, and while she sometimes wished she was, this was not one of those times.

Just the  _thought_ of Emma in the shower doing… things, sent a telling shiver down her spine. She wouldn’t even mention the damage it constantly wrought on her panties.

Sitting there in her booth at the diner, she shifted uncomfortably and continued to scowl down at the cup of coffee in her hands. She needed a new plan, but her mind had refused to cooperate with her, much preferring the image seared into her cerebral cortex. All that beautiful skin, pale but flushed a gorgeous pink and glistening beneath that atrocious bathroom lighting in her parents apartment.

A miniscule, mostly non-existent part of her felt guilt at having seen Emma in such an intimate setting without prior consent. Voyeurism was wrong but then again, she  _was_ the Evil Queen and anyone who knew their fairy tales would know she had the ability to see through mirrors at whim. How was it her fault if Emma didn’t think to cover the bathroom mirror every time she had a shower?

Answer; it wasn’t. And having rationalized that to herself, the almost non-existent measure of guilt shrunk a little more. Still, she needed a plan. One that would ideally not end in failure, or at the very least, be a lot less embarrassing than her previous one.

Lifting her cup to her mouth, she took a sip of the lukewarm coffee within and forced her mind to focus on a number of possibilities—possibilities in which that naked, flushed body might be sprawled out in her bed, writhing and panting as she did delicious things to it, and shifted a second time.

“Regina?”

Tearing her gaze from somewhere in the future, Regina blinked. Seeing Emma stood there, that stupid grin on her lips, she said the first thing that came to mind and blurted, “Sleep with me.”

Emma’s grin widened.

“Okay.”


End file.
